vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Minerva Orland
|-|Minerva Orland= |-|Minerva in X792= |-|Neo Minerva= Summary Minerva Orland (ミネルバ・オーランド, Mineruba Ōrando) is a female Mage, and reckoned as the strongest member of Sabertooth. Following the X791 Grand Magic Games, she left Sabertooth and became a Dark Mage of Succubus Eye. She later became a new recruit to the Dark Guild Tartaros,where she referred to herself as Neo Minerva (ネオミネルバ Neo Mineruba). After being rescued by Sting and Rogue, she rejoined Sabertooth. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B | High 7-A Name: Minerva Orland | 'Neo' Minerva Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Mage | Demon | Human Mage Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Temperature Control, Martial Arts, Teleportation Attack Potency: City level (Stronger than both Dragon Force Sting and Rogue. Fought and damaged Erza Scarlet) | City level (Fought and matched Erza blow for blow) | Large Mountain level (Fought and defeated Historia Wall) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Erza and Kagura) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Wall) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: City Class (Pushed back both Erza and Kagura) | City Class (Traded blows with Erza) | Large Mountain Class Durability: City level (Took hits from Kagura and Erza) | City level | Large Mountain level (Took hits from Wall) Stamina: Very High Range: Hundreds of meters with offensive spells, at least several kilometers with teleportation Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: High, also uses cheap but effective tactics Weaknesses: Overconfident. Notable Techniques: * Territory: Her Magic revolves around the manipulation of space, which allows her to manipulate any spatial region within her line of sight. This has been used to block one of Natsu Dragneel's powerful Lightning Flame Dragon techniques with little to no effort. It also allows her to teleport things instantly out of thin air, such as when she had Happy, who was nowhere near her present location, materialize in her arms via her Magic, not to mention moving Lucy from the edge of the water orb towards her direct line of attack during Naval Battle. She can also switch positions with her chosen target, by simultaneously teleporting her target and herself to each other's location. It can also be used offensively: the waves can harm a human heavily, having effects similar to lead, being directly sent at a target or surrounding the target and causing several attacks at once. She can also change the properties of a space such as changing the temperature and as a result producing heat underwater or creating explosions. ** Ih Ragdo (イ・ラーグド I Rāgudo):''' Minerva does a hand-sign which causes the targets to be enveloped by her wave matter. This spell can also be used to entrap her targets and restrict their movements. * '''Yagdo Rigora (ャグド・リゴォラ Yagudo Rigōra):' A secondary Magic, Minerva casts this by chanting the incantation "''Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora" while waving her hands in a circular motion, which conjures a large statue with intricate designs and patterns over its body that creates a powerful blast.This Magic is one of eighteen referred to as the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic. '''Key: In X791 | Neo Minerva | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:f Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Fairy Tail Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Teleportation Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Space Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 7